There are many options in choosing a carrier for wireless voice communications. Specifically, the competition for customers among wireless carriers operating cellular networks can be intense. Maintaining high quality service can be an important consideration in attracting and maintaining customers. Poor network performance can lead to customer losses and increase churn, factors which can be costly.
Drive-test systems are a primary tool used by providers to measure performance from a subscriber perspective. Drive-test systems, as the name implies, are tools that characterize the performance of a system by driving around and making measurements. Such systems may rely on a technician or other professional to drive to different coverage areas and make service-quality measurements. Such systems may employ a receiver to measure performance based on a variety of quality metrics. The receiver may be as simple as a phone or as complex as a digital receiver specifically created to measure such metrics as pilot pollution, missing neighbors and base-station timing errors.
A limitation of this approach is that it generally requires a technician or other professional to drive around and make the measurements. This often entails the use of expensive electronic equipment, costs associated with the vehicle, and personnel costs for the measurement technician. There are some drive test solutions where the measurement is done automatically, requiring less administration by a technician. Such systems are often dubbed “unattended” systems, while systems requiring professional, ongoing measurement are often referred to as “attended” systems. Unattended systems may also be associated with a permanent location.
Nonetheless, there are certain inherent limitations associated with “drive test” solutions. Because of costs, measurement is often geographically limited to major markets and roads, and measurements are only taken at certain times. Also, drive test solutions are typically directed at a single carrier, making competitive benchmarking of multiple carriers a challenge. Thus, there exists a need in the art to create solutions that address the inherent limitations associated with drive testing, while continuing to measure the performance of a wireless service from the subscriber perspective at a variety of locations.